Bringing in the Twins
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: HiJack revolution! sequel to telling the kids. Jack is stressing like all regular useless husbands do at delivery day. (Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg)


**A/N: Sequel to Telling the Kids, told in Jack's point of view, hence the change of picture. Another one for the HiJack Revolution competition! I'm not really doing this to win a prize (which I have no idea what yet) but to simply support the best OTP ever, HiJack! (My opinion, if you don't agree, don't flame me) **

**Bringing in The twins**

_Was it enough?_

This was the question that kept plaguing my mind ever since Hiccup was rushed to the emergency ward, and I was out of my mind in worry. Thank god Aster happened to pay a visit when Hiccup had doubled over in pain. My car had broke down earlier and was at the repair shop, and I desperately needed a ride.

Jamie had assisted him to the bathroom while I answered the door, because Hiccup and I agreed that our kids should never answer the door even while we were home cause for all we know, it could be a kidnapper behind it. Aster had just greeted me when I heard Jamie crying out for me followed by Hiccup's screaming and a loud thud. Aster and I rushed to the bathroom, where I see my Hiccup lying on the floor, eyes shut in pain, a traces of blood mixed with urine at the toilet

If it weren't for Aster, I would've had a mental breakdown.

"Mr. Overland, you're Hamish's spouse, I presume?"

I stood up, approaching the scientist/doctor, letting Aster watch over Jamie and Sophie. Oh. We're not in a hospital, we're at the research Institute Hiccup worked for and basically what led to all this. Obviously, Male pregnancy started because of them. So they were the one who would have to take responsibility for this. If this delivery works out, their proposal would be approved.

Like I give a damn about that proposal now.

"That's right," I said, trying to fight the worry off my voice to no avail. "How's Hiccup?"

The scientist read something off from her clipboard. "His vitals are still strong, but they aren't exactly stable. So far, the children seem lively. But we've moved him into what I guess you could consider an ICU. I am here, however, to ask for your consent."

I widened my eyes, "My consent for-" I paled considerably, I mean, I've always been pale, but- "No, wait. It's... It's two months too early..."

Sophie blinks her eyes, rubbing at them. She's been asleep, like her brother. But now she's up, "Daddy?" she asked, "where's mommy?"

Ever since the news, Jamie and Sophie had gotten the habit of refering to Hiccup as the mother. Mostly my doing, pointing out mothers were the ones carrying babies, which immediately got Hiccup to retaliate violently for being hormonally inbalance. Hiccup's pride as a man still as stubborn as ever, at one point, I even had to remove my husband's prosthetic to keep him from helping with the housework when his tummy got larger. Also. I often let Hiccup's huge black lab inside the house to guard the brunette and make sure he doesn't try anything.

I've been careful, making sure Hiccup got all the prescribe nutrients, reading on books about raising babies because even though I raised two kids on my own till he met Hiccup, which wasn't a long gap honestly, it didn't mean I was an expert. Also reading books about dealing with a pregnant woman. Even if Hiccup was very much a man, I think it applied.

I fought my nervousness about this delivery the passed months by teasing my adorable lover, poking his tummy and earning a giggle out of it. Talking to the tummy at night, stroking it lovingly, it was enough to make me believe the angels inside were worth the worry.

_Where did those time go?_ I was freaking out. I tried my best to prepare for this, but I'm still not ready. Not to mention it hasn't been nine months yet.

It seems those months of preparing for this moments still weren't enough.

"I understand your concern, but this normally happens in the cases of twins," The scientist reasoned with me, trying to be as comforting as she can. "we have to do the c-section soon. Otherwise, it might be too late for all of them."

Too late for... I just snapped. "No, save them!" I begged, grasping her shoulders desperately. "don't let one of them die, please! Do everything you can!"

"We'll do our best, sir." she nodded, taking that as consent. "The operation will start in five minutes, feel free to join us by then. I'll have your insolation gown prepared," she left and I felt numb.

That's when I felt large vibrations shaking the ground, I turned to see my foster father, Nicholas North, and to my utter surprise, Hiccup's father, Stoick. The man had shunned his son out when he found out about us, and there was zero contact in all that time. If he's here for his son, then maybe he was coming around.

That means Hiccup had to live if they were ever going to have a closure.

"We came as quickly as we could, Astrid told us all about it," North gasped, out of breath, before he wrapped his arms around me, "how you holding on, Jack?"

I shrug. "Barely," I sighed, "good evening, Mr. Haddock."

Stoick faced me, "My son... How is he?" he asked stiffly. At that note, Astrid came running in, face flushed from hurrying, kissing her Aster at the cheek in greeting before turning to Jack, repeating Stoick's question with wide eyes.

"I was just about to answer that, Hiccup's fine... I think," I bit my lip. "We'll know everything after the delivery, it'll start in five minutes."

Stoick sighed deeply, sitting beside Aster and the kids, his hands on his face. "Jackson... I'm sorry about... about everything,"

I managed a small smile, "It's all right, but I think it's best you tell Hiccup that." I encouraged, before I was called to the operating room. I embraced Sophie, who looked a little scared, a kissed Jamie's forehead lightly while he still slept. "Watch them for me,"

Even though it wasn't directed to anyone in particular, Stoick nodded at me.

~o~

The first thing I registered? It was dark and cold inside the operating room, the noise of the machines operating that were needed for the operation. I was dressed up in the insolation gown they've given me, and I could only stand aside while I watch strangers work on my husband.

Hiccup was unconcious the whole time, a transparent mask over his mouth to help him breath, and my heart sank at the idea that Hiccup was too weak to do that for himself. Hiccup was the strongest person I know, but his body lacked that strength now. I desperately wanted to hold his hand, but that was against procedure.

How long has it been? Five minutes? Ten? I couldn't tell, my only focus was Hiccup's slumbering face. His eyes were close, and honestly, his face look calm and at peace, as if he were just sleeping, he was completely unaware of what was being done to him right now. Hiccup had wanted to be awake this whole time, but everything about right now didn't go as plan. I've begun to regret doing this to him. I mean, of course, it was completely all his doing. But I should've suspected something was up. I mean, seven months ago, right after Hiccup came home, late from what he explained was a big project, he wanted to get me to bed. You know, in that way. Hiccup rarely suggested the idea of sex, even if we've done it even before then. But he was oddly eager that time, and I took advantage of that.

Well, there was no point of crying over spilt milk. I just had to hope for the best and...

"Waaah!"

I froze at the first sound of what seemd to be a baby's cry. It wasn't till a female surgeon beckoned me over, and I immediately rushed over to take the infant in my arms. Tears started to form in my eyes as they washed the baby while it was settling in my arms, and I manage my first smile since the operation started, cooing at it.

"Hello little buddy," I choke through my tears and cracking voice. He was beautiful, traces of brown hair already over his head, "daddy's got you... you'll be okay..." The wailing was eventually subsiding, and it slowly fell to a nap.

A voice spoke up, "I got the other one,"

In the next instant, the next child was brought out, and it had white locks this time. He probably had a lack of follicle pigment like me... But something was wrong. I widened my eyes, it's not crying. And as soon as the child was out, I heard the sound of a flat line.

"No." I squeaked,

The scientist holding my second child passed the infant to one in standby, "It's not breathing, hurry," he said, giving her instructions of what to do. The nurse/scientist rushed towards another room as the rest of the scientists gathered around Hiccup in hopes of starting up the line again.

"No, no, no..." I dropped to my knees, barely mindful of the baby in my arms. One scientist bent down to my level to calm me while the other, the one from earlier, took the baby from my arms momentarily. "Hiccup... Hiccup..." I gasped, hot tears going down my face as both my hands grabbed fistful of my hair.

"Clear...!"

I heard the sound of an electrical buzz, the line jolting up, then flat again.

"Again... One, two, three... CLEAR!"

Another buzz, then nothing.

The next sound was a voice of dejection and guilt. "I'm sorry, Mr. Overland. We lost him."

"NOOO!" I got into my feet, snapping the mask clear off my face, rushing to my husband's side. Damn the rules! "Hiccup, Hiccup! Please wake up, you can't leave me!" My tears were now quite shamelessly pouring but I didn't give a damn. "You wanted this! You wanted to have your own kids right?! Well, wake the fuck up and look at them!"

I heard the sound of a door opening, and someone saying that the child was okay, the crying was just delayed a bit. That was one worry down, but I was too scared to care for the moment.

"you wanted this, Hic! So I gave it to you, now give me what I want!" I choked and sobbedf harshly as no response came. "Come back to me, baby..." I pleaded, pulling the breathing mask down, craddling my husband's face. "Come back... I love you..." Slowly, I leaned down and pressed my lips against Hiccup's cold ones, I don't give a damn who was watching.

It wasn't too long till I felt them kiss back.

I widened my eyes, pulling away as I heard someone speak at the background. "Sir, the machine had a loose wire. That's why the line had been flat,"

Hiccup's eyes slowly opened, and a weak smile made it to his face as he reach a hand up to my cheek, and I grasped it desperately. "I love... you, too, babe." he managed out.

I grinned so wide it was in danger of splitting my face in half. "OH GOD, BABY! YOU'RE OKAY!" I gathered the brunette in my arms.

"Ow. ow. ow! Ja-Jack," Hiccup winced, barely able to move to return the embrace. "care-careful, that hurts."

I laughed, pulling away. "OH! The babies, you need to see 'em!" I went away from him for a moment, taking the brunette baby back. I would've taken the other one too but they said it wasn't procedure. So the one carrying the other one went with me to bring the children to the lying boy. "See?! they got our hair!"

"Oh, oh..." Tears started to form at the corners of Hiccup's eyes, "let me carry-" weakly, he held his hands out to the one at the scientist's arms. The woman smiled, handing the infant over. Then, they all piled out, leaving us to share this moment alone. "Gods, Jack... They're beautiful..." he let out a girlish giggle. "They're even more perfect that I imagined. They're amazing," He smiled that most adorable smile of his.

I smiled at him tenderly, cupping his cheeks, This was worth the worry. "You're amazing, baby." I bent down and kissed him again. "because you're they're mother,"

"You-" Hiccup pouted but it was playful. "I'll let it slide this once," he said, eyeing the children in our arms like they were treasures of gold.

And to me, Hiccup, Jamie, Sophie, the twins... they all were. My amazing babies.

**A/N: So delivery... Yay!**


End file.
